This invention relates to devices used to cut hair or groom animals that include a system to collect the hair cuttings. The new device with vacuum system incorporates in a forward portion of a vacuum conduit a constriction or choke location positioned to cause any tendency to clog due to cut hair entrainment volume or other conditions to occur at the constriction location.
Various hair collection systems for clippers may be known. However, the conduit or channel for conveying cut hair, usually by means of a vacuum, for such systems generally have one or more constrictions that may cause the conduit to become clogged when hair flow volume may become excessive. These constriction locations may be located in the conduit that may not be easily accessible to clear any clogged condition that may occur. A user may have to use a special tool or disassemble the clipper or vacuum conduit in order to clear a clogged condition.